The Scientist( PruAus)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Historia que narra los caóticos pensamientos amorosos a la par que suicidas de Roderich Edelstein al ver entrar a Gilbert Beilschmidt en una sala de baile donde el austriaco se encuentra tocando el piano.


**Siempre acabo escribiendo cosas con alto contenido destructivo y este fic no iba a ser menos. He querido poner en práctica el método de la literatura abstracta, del mundo del amor y el pensamiento, así que si alguno de vosotros no entiende algo, se trata básicamente del suicidio de Roderich contado de forma literariamente embellecida. ** **Espero que os guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro. Como banda sonora The Scientist- Coldplay****  
**

The Scientist 

(PruAus)

La primera vez que le vio, llevaba aquel uniforme de gala que tiempo después se quedaría grabado en su mente como el icono que lo identificaría para siempre como el grandioso Gilbert.  
La primera vez que lo vio no se acercó a él. Pero se reflejó su nerviosismo en la forma de tocar, acelerada, rápida, percutiendo las teclas como si se tratara de su propio corazón.  
Se limitó a observarle en la lejanía, presa de la timidez a la vez que veía como todo lo demás desaparecía, difuminandose, diluyendose. Las personas se derretían en el suelo de azulejos. Los cuadros goteaban sus óleos y resbalaban por la pared mezclandose unos con otros para dar lugar a un panorama impresionista que invitaba al caos de la mente a disfrutarlo.  
Oh señor, ahí estaba él brillando con galvánica luz que desprendía su cuerpo vestido con las mejores telas del reino. Sus rubíes oculares se movían rápidos escudriñando todo al su alrededor, salvo a la triste y melancólica presencia que se agazapaba tras el piano de cola tocando arpegios, improvisando un vals. Si sus miradas se encontraban, Roderich revelaría su marea de sentimientos interior. El salón se inundaría, los seres insulsos que lo habitaban en ese momento se ahogarían y después vendrían las taquicardias que tanto perjuicio le causaban al austriaco cuando algo que le fascinaba, no podría ser suyo jamás.  
Sólo podía encargarse de, mentalmente, envolverlo con flores de aciano, tejer una toga floral del azul de su patria, una capa azul infinita en la que desaparecería de su mente y de sus ojos. Le estrangularía con ella y su presencia no volvería a perturbar su calma.

Ja,ja, ingenuo intérprete de canciones. Cuán equivocado estaba pensando que siendo el trovador de amores ajenos y dejándose llevar por la melodía de las teclas del piano que evocaban amores y tragedias de otros,no acabarían por tocar su feo corazón arrugado por el tiempo y la espera.

No se puede escapar tan fácilmente de las garras del águila obsidiana, como el austriaco solía denominarla en su paleta de colores mental. Obsidiana, azabache, carbón. Resultaba curioso cuantos sinónimos había para un único color. ¿Sería el alma del prusiano, héroe de batalla, tan oscura como el animal de su estandarte? o por el contrario ¿ Encontraría dentro de su fuero interno pigmentos del azul de los cielos ?

Quien sabía, el tan sólo era el intérprete. Un hombre que copiaba todo lo que veía o escuchaba. Su iniciativa estaba relegada a la preparación de dulces en su tiempo libre o a la elección de una lectura antes de sumirse en los vastos terrenos de Morfeo.  
Luego¿ cómo alguien tan introvertido podría acercarse hasta aquel arcángel de pelo gris con retazos de plata?  
Su labio inferior temblaba, asustado por los acontecimientos que se desencadenarían cual huracán descontrolado en su cabeza, si no hacía por salir de aquella sala. Pero al estar atestada de garrapatas chupa sangre, pendientes en todo momento de la tímida presa que buscaba refugio tras el señorial instrumento de madera lacada, difícil era ejecutar su plan de huida. Estaba acorralado por las dos vertientes así que dejó de tocar y se sentó de espaldas a la masa, contemplando las gotas que discurrían por el vidrio del ventanal.  
Las lágrimas de los ángeles resbalaban como lo hacían las del austriaco, perfecto parecido a los atribulados ríos de la desparecida Babilonia.  
¿Era esto el amor a primera vista? ¿Un valle de lágrimas? ¿ Una opresión en el pecho constante y un repetidas contracciones en el estómago?  
_Quiero besarte...quiero conocerte, saber quien eres a cada momento. Exijo tu alma y que seas mío para siempre_ egoístas eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del enfermizo compositor. No, no, no y no. No era para él. Nadie nunca había sido para él. Las melodías balsámicas que se encargaba de plasmar en los vacíos pentagramas de su cuaderno, eran su única certeza de amor.

_**"Estás casado con Dios. Con su voz, pues esa es la música que transmites al vulgo y tu destino es reunirte con él cuando todo acabe"  
**_

_Mi amor me espera en las alturas _volvió a pensar inconsciente de que abría el ventanal y las gotas de ángel mojaban su pálida cara de papiro.  
_He querido darle amor a mi vida, como las marchas analíticas de los científicos. Una pizca de carbonato yodado, ácido sulfúrico, virutas de manganeso para aliviar la tensión...No se puede medicar uno contra aquello que no tiene cura. Hay un ángel caído en el salón que no puede ser mío. Señor Todopoderoso, te suplico que me acojas en tu seno, que completes mi corazón con el amor purificador que tanto anhelé¿Soy un cobarde, gran Demiurgo por huir de una causa perdida?_

La locura ya era tal que sus ojos amatista se cerraron cuando se puso de pie en el marco de la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo, presagio del futuro. Los ángeles estaban llorando su muerte, su renuncia al reino de los cielos con el acto de suicidio.

Pero qué le importaba ya aplastado contra el césped de su parcela, la sangre corriendo como otro río de aguas escarlatas por la hierba Esmeralda. Qué le importaba que su alma quedara ligada para siempre a los férreos cimientos de la tierra, a su núcleo incandescente similar al fuego que albergó su corazón momentos antes de morir. Privado de encontrarse con su dios, si. Pero libre,era libre de aquel sentimiento que había perpetrado sus muros de sacra música pura en virtudes.

La segunda vez que lo vio, sus galas habían cambiado. Su traje enlutado, señal solemne de su fallecimiento, destacaba aún más la blancura inmaculada de su rostro. Desde el piano donde una vez tocó para él en aquella fiesta, Roderich lo esperaba sentado en el taburete del instrumento. Ya no había necesidad de huir de él, el prusiano había destruido todos sus muros. Roderich, flotaba en el vacío mientras se acercaba al soldado de alabastro. Era y no era a la vez. Y con sus ojos fantasmas podía percibir el aura cenicienta que Gilbert desprendía en su mundo, en su realidad. Gris de melancolía, de ira. Gris de dulzura reprimida por años de batallas y cicatrices.  
¿_Que te ocurrió, ruiseñor para que huyeras de mi?_ pensaba el germano, creyéndose solo en la inmensidad de la sala, pensando que sus pensamientos íntimos no serían escuchados más que por él mismo.  
_Me enamoré de ti_ contestó el austriaco ofreciéndole a su amado ídolo de aciano, un beso evanescente en sus finos y reales labios.  
Ese fuego seguía alimentando su corazón de ectoplasma. ¿Cuanto duro el beso, acaso fue una eternidad o una milésima de segundo? ¿Cuantos romances de leyenda pudo vivir en ese instante en el que juntó y saboreó aquellos labios que tanto quiso tener en vida delante de él?

_**La música, científico de solfeo, no puede explicar ni explicará jamás, un beso.**_

Finis


End file.
